Arrebol
by Aoi Alexita
Summary: En una simple causalidad dentro del tren, los sentimientos de Mirio y Tamaki se sellaron, se entrelazaron al igual que las luces del sol tiñen a las nubes blancas en el atardecer. [MiriTama]


_**►One-shot perteneciente para la actividad "Amigo Invisible", del grupo ღ MiriTama ღ en Facebook.**_

 _ **►Un regalo totalmente para Diana D. Shirahane, mi "Amigo Invisible".**_

 _ **►Todos los personajes pertenecen a Kohei Horikoshi.**_

* * *

 **«Arrebol»**

Desde lo más hondo de su pecho, viajando como un pájaro al cielo, un suspiró salió de los labios de Tamaki y se evaporó en un silencio absoluto, como si eso solo hubiese sido cosa de su imaginación. Bueno, no es que no se sintiera bien para soltar un suspiro libremente, pero no quería que al hacerlo, la persona que tenía frente a él, llegara a creer que se sentía incómodo. Porque no era así.

Tamaki disfrutaba tanto la compañía de Mirio, como las flores del sol.

Pero no podía evitar no sentirse tranquilo, mientras viajaban en el tren, frente a frente y de pie, debido a que todos los asientos iban llenos. Mirio iba recargado en una ventana y con su diestra iba sujeto a uno de esos tubos verticales de metal, repartidos en varias áreas del tren, para que las personas se sujetaran al tener que viajar de pie para no caerse.

A su vez, el pelinegro también iba agarrado de ese mismo tubo, solo que su mano estaba más abajo a la del rubio, teniendo una gran distancia que separaba sus pieles, para fortuna del corazón del primero. Y es que Amajiki sentía que su corazón era una bomba en su pecho, tan cerca de estallar por la inusual cercanía entre él y su mejor amigo.

— ¿Te sientes bien, Tamaki? —cuestinó, como si nada, y con esa usual expresión tan animada y optimista que siempre se cargaba Mirio sin importar el momento. Como un _Golden Retriever_.

—Sí —asintió Tamaki, tan incapaz de devolverle la mirada, no porque fuera una mentira.

A estas alturas, no sabía si el calor que estaba sintiendo por todo su cuerpo era debido a toda la gente amontonada del tren, o porque su corazón ya estaba estallando, esparciendo toda su sangre caliente hasta llegar a su rostro, específicamente en los pómulos, en un indeseable sonrojo.

Ni siquiera quería ver su reflejo en la ventana del tren. Se sintió tan patético sin poder evitarlo; seguramente con su actuar tan extraño y nervioso, incomodaría a Togata. Debería ser mejor en contener sus emociones, sus sentimientos que no solo eran los que un mejor amigo debería tener.

Tamaki estaba muy consciente de sus sentimientos y eso solo lo hacía sentir peor. No quería inmiscuir a Mirio en algo así, no quería, y temía que por culpa de todo lo que estaba sintiendo, eso que tanto valoraba y cuidaba, se terminara. No porque el rubio fuera a hacerlo si se enterara, él era tan extraordinario como para hacer algo así, sino más bien porque el pelinegro debería hacerlo. Sin embargo, tampoco tenía fuerzas para eso.

—Tamaki —llamó, siendo ignorado.

Serían alrededor de las seis y media, la noche estaba a un paso de caer y cubrir con su manto estrellado todo el firmamento. Eso era lo de menos, a Mirio le preocupaba más la expresión apesadumbrada de su mejor amigo, ese tímido y callado pelinegro que conoció desde la primaria; estaba muy seguro que le sucedía algo.

Estaba tan absorto, que ni siquiera le escuchó cuando le llamó. Su rostro siempre tan simpático y brillante, tuvo la sombra de la preocupación mientras sus ojos estudiaban todas las facciones de Tamaki. Y, como no hacerlo, como no intentar descubrir todo lo que le sucedía, sin importar que fuera, si era la persona que más quería.

Que más amaba.

Ese chico que podía parecer frágil, pero que en el fondo escondía una fuerza tan genial, que a él mismo le seguía impresionando, y resultaba ser su completo pilar. No por nada se acercó a él, no por nada se hicieron mejores amigos, no por nada estaba enamorado de él.

El perfume que emanaba la piel del pelinegro llegó a sus fosas nasales, como cada que estaba tan cerca de él como éste momento. Sonrió sin poder evitarlo. Si tan solo Amajiki supiera cuán loco estaba Togata por él, jamás volvería a hacer esa expresión de tristeza en su rostro, sin importar lo inseguro que era.

El aura que ambos jóvenes destilaban, inconscientemente, fue notada por las demás personas, lanzando una que otra mirada extraña hacía el par, justo cuando Tamaki volvía a alzar la mirada. Frunció ligeramente los labios, incómodo con las miradas impropias, deseando irse a su rincón de confort para darles la espalda.

No le gustaba ser el centro de atención de nadie, de nadie. Su naturaleza tímida e insegura se lo impedía. Obviamente, estando en el campo de batalla, esa parte de su personalidad, cambiaba, más aún si se trataba de proteger a Mirio.

O, quizá hoy no le hubiese incomodado tanto las miradas, de no ser por todo el lío de sentimientos que se le suscitaban en su cabeza y su corazón, de por sí ya inculpándose.

Inesperadamente, la mano del rubio descendió hasta que las pieles de las dos manos de ambos, se rozaran. Fue un silencioso, pero poderoso y abrumador consuelo.

Tamaki dio un sobresaltó pequeño y parpadeó varias veces hasta enfocar sus ojos en las dos manos rozándose. Si antes, su corazón iba a explotar, ahora era su alma la que se expandiría por todo su cuerpo, y no aguantaría más.

No se sintió capaz de enfrentar la expresión de Mirio, sintió que estaba siendo demasiado obvio y que ya había sido descubierto. ¿Qué cara pondría su mejor amigo al saber que lo amaba? Era de lo peor por no poder esconder lo que sentía.

Nervioso, con deseos de huir, bajó más su mano, sin soltarse del tubo metálico, pero la mano del ajeno, volvió a seguirlo. ¿Qué estaba haciendo Mirio? ¿Por qué lo acorralaba de esa manera? Negó y frunció el entrecejo; le daba un poco de alivio que su cabello fuera lo suficientemente largo para cubrirle parte del rostro.

Sus manos volvieron a rozarse.

Tamaki intentó subir más su mano, evadiendo la otra y Mirio simplemente movió su mano con más rapidez, hasta finalmente atrapar la del pelinegro, con una exitosa sonrisa de miel.

—Yo… ¿M-Mirio…? —masculló Amajiki, finalmente dirigiendo su visión al rubio. Su rostro hervía, podía sentirlo, como la sangre recorría cada zona de su cara, evidenciándolo todavía más. Y de pronto, sintió terror.

Hasta que los sinceros y cálidos ojos del rubio lograron hacer conexión con los de él, provocando fuegos artificiales en las pupilas de los jóvenes, incapaces de contener lo que la ventana de su alma expresaba.

—No te agobies así —dijo con un fervor nuevo, con un tinte y anhelo diferente al de siempre.

Los ojos del mencionado chico se abrieron de golpe, más grandes de lo que normalmente eran.

— ¿Eh…? —no tenía la culpa, ya de por sí los estragos en su corazón y alma lo tenían con la cabeza al límite, ahora con Togata hablándole así… Sus emociones eran un completo _cataclismo_.

—Sí, Tamaki, porque yo estoy _aquí_ —volvió a hablar, sin romper el contacto visual. Si no fuera por la gente, sino fuera porque parecía que el pelinegro iba a entrar en un colapso total antes de comprender todo, Mirio ya lo hubiese besado. Y continuaría haciéndolo.

Los labios de Amajiki temblaron. Quería decir algo, el arco iris en su alma quería ser vomitado desde su garganta y luego alcanzar la boca del rubio en un nuevo fenómeno natural. No obstante, las palabras y la fuerza para moverse le fallaban por la impresión. ¿Era lo que creía que era? No…

—Sí, lo es, Tamaki —Mirio le leyó el pensamiento sin ningún problema. Tantos años siendo mejores amigos, así que lo conocía completamente, sabía lo que sentía, lo sabía bien.

No había planeado dar éste tipo de avance con Tamaki en un tren, lleno de gente, que parecía querer hacerse a un lado del aura de oro que ambos tenían, pero sin siquiera entenderlo, el momento se originó sin ningún tipo de plan.

A Mirio le iba estallar algo si no controlaba su propio impulso, su propio deseo de arrancarle a Tamaki el aliento. Se sentía tenso, porque quería hacer tantas cosas en éste momento y no podía. Casualidad o no, tenía que esperar.

Eso no fue impedimento para que, poco a poco, fuera acomodando las manos de ambos, sujetas a ese tubo metálico, hasta que sus dedos se entrelazaron; la mano de Mirio arriba de la de Tamaki, en un cálido tacto.

La energía de los dos se mezcló tan espléndidamente; la luz de Mirio, con la oscuridad de Tamaki; el sol de él, con la luna del otro. Se abrazaron, se sintieron con ese simple tacto, se entendieron, sellaron sus sentimientos, del mismo modo en que las luces del sol tiñen a las nubes blancas en el atardecer.

Y, sin ser capaz de decir algo —por el momento—, Tamaki asintió, reacomodando sus dedos entrelazados, para ser ahora él quién apretara con fuerza la mano de Mirio, porque realmente jamás iba a soltarlo, sin importar qué.

Esa era su respuesta.

* * *

 ** _¡Bien! Eso ha sido todo x'D._**

 ** _Es la primera vez que hago algo de estos niños, aunque desde cuando había tenido ya deseos de escribir parte de su amor (porque sí se aman), pero no tuve la oportunidad e inspiración antes xD. Espero haber conservado lo esencial de su carácter, asdljasldasjkl, y que les haya gustado, eh._**

 ** _Especialmente a ti, Diana D. Shirahane uwu 3._**

 ** _No quise hacerlo más largo, porque me conozco y sé que hubiese necesitado más de las 5,000 mil palabras para quedar conforme x'DDDDDDDD. ¡Pero escribí esto con mucho cariño!_**

 ** _Bueno, nos vemos y ¡felices fiestas!_**


End file.
